Strange Encounter™
by LonelyStranger
Summary: R and R PLS™
1. The Farm And The Scientist

Pale : Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic and I hope that you will enjoy reading. And.  
  
One : Stop fussing around! Stop that dreadful speech! (punches Pale) It's useless anyway!  
  
Pale : Shut up! After hours of memorizing this speech you're just going to ruin it? Never! (tries to strangle One)  
  
One : Okay! Okay! The fact is that we do not own Beyblade and its characters so don't send us to jail. You can start now.  
  
Pale : But I'm not yet finished with my speech! And. and.  
  
One : (covering Pale's mouth) Sorry for the distraction. Go on.  
  
Pale : I'll get you for this, One!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The Beginning  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"  
  
"Kai! Kai! KAAAAAAI!"  
  
"Huh! What happened? Am I still human?" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"You were tossing and shouting in your sleep. And you keep on calling for help." Max said.  
  
"I had a bad dream.I thought it was real and there was a strange, old man.. and a sort of portal behind him."  
  
"It's obvious that you had a bad dream, stupid! You keep on shouting about that old man." " And it serves you right to be haunted by an old man, Kai!" Tyson said.  
  
"Tyson! Our brother needs to rest after that long journey. (Turning to Kai) What about that old man?" "Did he hurt you?" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"No.Nothing! Mind your own business and get out of here!" Kai snapped.  
  
"We were just trying to help!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"  
  
"Fine! Come on! Let's get back to work! Leave him there!" Kenny said.  
  
Kai sat down on his bed and pondered about his strange dream.  
  
It was late midnight. He was in their field and doing nothing. He tried to walk but couldn't. He wondered why and then he realized that he was a rice stalk! He looked behind and saw four more rice stalks. He realized that they were his brothers because of the shapes and the scent of the stalks. And then he heard a loud, crashing sound. It was a tractor driven by no one and it was heading for them at full speed! He heard an old man laughing and turned to the direction. The old man was the one controlling the tractor! He wanted to shout but couldn't. The tractor was already near them then Bam! Bam! BOOOOM! Kai couldn't remember what happened next.  
  
"Kai! Why are you taking so long? Come here and help us!" "It's our first time to live in a farm so we must work hard!"  
  
"Okay!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Can you please come faster? We can't lift this alone! And we need to learn how to operate this!"  
  
"OH NO! THE COWS ARE RUNNING AROUND! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE NOW, TYSON! Shouted Kenny.  
  
"I don't want to get near that thing!"  
  
"Ray! Can you do it?"  
  
"It's just a mole, you guys! See, it's more scared of us!  
  
"THE CHICKENS ARE CACKLING LOUDLY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM!  
  
"KAI! CALL MR. DICKINSON!" "WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT"S WITH THE CHICKENS!"  
  
"Okay! I'll do it because I'm the LAZY and UNCONCERNED one!" Kai sneered.  
  
That morning they started to develop their long gone parents' land. They tilled and plowed the fields with patience and perseverance. Day after day they watered the crops. Finally after a few months, the crops were ready to be harvested.  
  
"At last! Our hard work paid off!' exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"We will harvest the crops tomorrow." Ray said.  
  
" Let's have a feast!" suggested Max.  
  
" Good idea, Max!" Tyson said.  
  
" I'm not interested with your child plays. You're just wasting time and money." Kai exclaimed.  
  
"You're such a killjoy, Kai!"  
  
While the boys were having their party, a scientist named Boris accidentally passed by the fields of the brothers.  
  
"Wow! What a beautiful place! Perfect! No city noise and plenty of space. I must ask the owners to spare me a part of their fields for my experiment!" Boris said.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"What can I do for you?" Ray said.  
  
"Good evening! Can you spare me a little part of your fields for my experiment?"  
  
"Brothers, he wants a piece of our land for his experiment. Shall we let him?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Sorry, we won't let you." Said Ray.  
  
"I'm just asking a small part!"  
  
"Why are you very persistent? We won't agree! Now can you get out of our territory! Get out of here! You're disturbing our party!"  
  
Suddenly the scientist changed from a friendly mood to an evil mood.  
  
"YOU! YOU! ALL OF YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!" shouted Boris.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he pushed Ray into the house.  
  
"What the.!"  
  
"He's crazy!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Boris shouted.  
  
"Max! Get a rope and we'll bind this old man and also get the car!" said Tyson.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The brothers tied Boris and drove him to the city. They untied him and left him on the street.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" "I'LL GET MY REVENGE!"  
  
RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIING!  
  
"TALA! PICK ME UP AT THE DEPARTMENT STORE NEAR THE SCHOOL!"  
  
"YES, sir!"  
  
"Someday I'll get my revenge on you, old man! You just wait!"  
  
After Tala picked up Boris, they went to the secret lab and mixed chemicals and solutions. Finally, they finished the potion that he was working for years.  
  
"At last! I've finished it! I know what to do with it now!"  
  
"Tala! Call an agriculture company and order a tractor!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"You stupid, old man! I have a surprise for you!" Tala mumbled to himself.  
  
Boris arrived at the fields and again he pleaded for a small part but the brothers still did not accept.  
  
"Why are you here again? Don't you ever give up?  
  
"Well, in that case I'll have to do this!"  
  
"Brrr!" "Brrr!" "BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
A tractor was racing down the fields at a high speed destroying their newly planted crops.  
  
"We'll get you for this, you mad scientist!"  
  
They tried to run after the tractor but Boris threw the potion bottle on them before they got to move.  
  
"What's this sticky stuff? What's happening I'm vision is blacking out!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
They woke up and saw themselves as rice stalks.  
  
"NO! This is not happening! This is like in the dream!" Kai shouted.  
  
"What's happening, Kai?"  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Tyson said not realizing that they were turned to rice stalks.  
  
"WHAT!!!! WE"RE RICE STALKS!! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!!"  
  
"BAM! BAM!" The tractor raced towards them at full speed!  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"  
  
"BAM! BAM!" "BOOOOOOM!"  
  
They saw that the tractor exploded for some weird reason.  
  
"What happened? I shouldn't have bought that tractor from that stupid company!" Boris said.  
  
"Tala! Call another company! And make sure they best for quality!  
  
As Boris was shouting, a portal suddenly appeared behind him. Tala pushed Boris inside the portal.  
  
"I will now get my revenge! HAHAHA!" Tala laughed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"We're back to normal!"  
  
"We're back to normal!"  
  
"But what happened to that scientist and why did that portal appeared?" Kenny asked.  
  
"He'll be lost in time and you'll join him soon!" Tala shouted.  
  
A black portal appeared behind them and swallowed them into the darkness.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kai woke up to find himself in a cage surrounded by strange-looking people.  
  
"WHOA! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?"  
  
"WE'RE YOUR DOOM!"  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pale : Did you like it?  
  
One : I guess it's a bit boring to you but it's okay to me! But please review! If you don't review this we won't continue!!  
  
One : And if you liked this story it's thanks to me!  
  
Pale : What did you do? I'm the one who thought of this! You only typed this story. You're lucky because you're here.  
  
One : I have nothing to say.(Mumbles something)  
  
Pale : Yes! That serves you right! (Giggles) Well, so long! =) 


	2. The Jungle

Pale - No time to talk! I'm late for my classes!!  
  
One - We don't own Beyblade so don't send us to jail.  
  
Chapter 2- Jungle Madness  
  
Whoosh! Whoosh! Metal arrows filled the air. Miraculously or intentionally Kai was not hit. Instead the arrows hit the top of his head, missing him by an inch.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea? Geez! People nowadays don't learn to respect you !!", Kai said angrily.  
  
"Be quiet blue headed boy! Or I'll shut your mouth with this!", The leader thrust a spear in front of him.  
  
"Achie! Bichieclosiumsanam!" The leader said in his native tongue.  
  
The followers tied Kai with some sort of metal like vines.  
  
" Hey! What's your problem!"  
  
A sound of a punch echoes in the jungle.  
  
"Why you.. You can't hit me like that. Grrrrr! Wait till I get my hands on you!!" Kai said.  
  
They still continued into the thickness of the jungle and they reached a sort of centralized, modern fort.  
  
"Whoa! What's happening? First, I was brought here by a mad scientist then some crazy people bought me to a.. a CITY?" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Be quiet! (turns a big, metal door) OpenichiKabilosoneni! Latigo!" the leader said  
  
They proceeded and heard the familiar noise of the city.  
  
A yellow striped car stopped in front of them.  
  
"Get in!" the driver exclaimed.  
  
The engines started to roar when a girl about Kai's age was running towards them and shouting something.  
  
"Taxi! Taxi! Taxeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wait for me!!!"  
  
The leader put a gag on Kai's mouth. The car stopped from warming up. The leader opened the window.  
  
"Rica!! How many times do I have to tell you that this is not a taxi but my car!"  
  
"Well, it looks like a taxi and it feels like one when I'm in it so I still think this is a taxi! Can I have a ride, Father?" the red headed girl said.  
  
"Rica!! How many times do I have to tell you that.."  
  
"That you have to call me Chief Ryu because it shows respect, blah blah blah!" Rica said  
  
"Stop that! You will sit in the front!."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Silence! No buts!"  
  
Rica hopped into the car.  
  
"Hey who's the new bodyguard?" Rica said not noticing Kai's hands which are tied.  
  
Kai already removed his gag by opening his mouth widely before Rica hopped into the car.  
  
"I'm no bodyguard!! Stop your nonsense! Didn't you notice my hands are tied? Stupid girl! You're just like your father, speaking nonsense, acting like a duck!" Kai said  
  
"I'm not stupid!  
  
"Stop it!" Chief Ryu said.  
  
But Rica hit Kai on the face.  
  
" Why you!!" Kai said  
  
And Kai shoved Rica using his tied hands.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Rica started to climb into the backseat but the car suddenly jolted. Rica stumbled on the driver. The driver, surprised by Rica stepped on the accelarator.  
  
BrrrrRRRRm!! The car burst in speed. Rica recovered from her fall. When she looked at the driver. She was surprise. The driver was shouting something but she could not hear because of the engines.  
  
"FRNCE! FRNCE! FRNCE!"  
  
Soon Kai and Chief Ryu are also shouting.  
  
"What the heck are you trying to say?"  
  
The driver pointed at the front.  
  
Rica looked and found out that they were heading for the enormous furnance that they use to heat metals.  
  
"Hit the brake!"  
  
Rica hit the brake but nothing happened. She hit the brake again. It's really not working.  
  
"What the ..! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M STILL YOUNG TO DIE!!!!"  
  
TBC  
  
Translation of the unknown words:  
  
Achie! Bichieclosiumsanam! Means "Get the boy and tie him with metallic vines!"  
  
OpenichiKabilosoneni! Latigo! Means "Open Sesame! Stupid(name of the door keeper)!  
  
Pale - that's all! Stay tuned for the next chappie! 


End file.
